Boku To Kimi
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman, Seijuurou?" /"aku sangat kesepian, aku ingin sepertimu"/ mengenai keseharian Seishirou(Bokushi) dalam kesendirian dan kecemburuannya terhadap sang kakak-Oreshi-. AkaAkafic
1. Chapter 1

Title : Boku to Kimi

Cast :  
\- Akashi Seijuurou  
\- Akashi Seishirou  
\- Nijimura Shuuzo  
\- Generation of Miracles

Genre : friendship, familly

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Fanfiction belong To me

Warn : cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apa bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata

.

.  
Salah seorang pemuda bersurai merah tampak sedang menikmati minggu paginya di dalam ruang keluarga kediaman Akashi. Dada di ganjal bantal, sebuah buku di hadapan, tangan kanan masih asyik menyuap keripik kentang kedalam mulut pemudah bermanik heterochrome itu.

Akashi Seishirou, Saudara kembar Akashi Seijuurou berumur 16 tahun. Dikenal sebagai diktator kejam berjulukan _emperor_. Memiliki sifat berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yang lembut dan baik hati. Seishirou cuek saja, walaupun kadang dibandingkan atau dibedakan itu tidak enak dan membuatnya muak. Seishirou berbeda dari Seijuurou dan itu mutlak.

"Kemana?" Tanya Seishirou yang menyadari langkah keluar saudara kembarnya.

" _Hang out_ dengan teman-teman klubku." Jawab Seijuurou to the point

"Hmm"

" _Sore jaa, ittekimasu_ "

" _Itterashai_."

Suara debuman pintu di tutup menandakan sang kakak tertua telah meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Seishirou sudah biasa di tinggal di hari minggu seperti ini. Ayahnya juga sedang menjalani perjalanan bisnis selama 2 minggu hingga bungsu keluarga Akashi ini tinggal di rumah sendirian.

'Bosan.' Desah Seishirou dalam hati.

Buku di tutup pelan, camilan diletakan di atas meja. Kedua tungkainya di arahkan ke tempat yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Lapangan basket pribadi di belakang rumah mereka. Tangannya merengkuh bola oranye di sudut lapangan, memantulkannya ke permukaan keras kemudian di lempar ke ring. _Lay up_ berhasil. Bola di kejar lagi, _drible_ lagi, dilempar lagi dari 2 _point area_. Bola di _drible_ cepat, melompat setinggi mungkin dan _Dunk_ berhasil dilakukan. Melakukan itu terus menerus hingga tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh. Kembali melempar bola basket ke pojokan, mengambil handuk berwarna hitam yang diletakan di bench sisi lapangan sampai beberapa pemuda bersurai warna warni menyapanya.

"Seishirou? Tumben melihatmu disini." Tanya Seijuurou yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di lapangan pribadi itu.

"Seishirou _cchi_ hisashiburi." Sapa Kise semangat.

Iris _heterochrome_ melirik tanpa minat ke arah teman-teman sang kakak. Melirik sekilas kakaknya lalu berjalan sambil menyeka keringat di wajah dan lehernya menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Ya, gunakan saja. Aku selesai." Ujar Akashi bungsu sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

*****

Suara aliran air yang terjatuh di permukaan wadah bening mendominasi suara di dapur. Di teguknya likuid bening itu dengan rakus karena kebutuhan tubuh. Mengelap kasar sisa likuid yang menempel di bibir pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sekilas matanya menangkap siluet kakak dan teman-temannya tertawa di lapangan, saling melempar bola, saling merebut. Perasaan berat mampir ke sela dadanya. Perasaan yang sering muncul jika sang kakak menceritakan temannya atau bersama mereka.

Helaan nafas lalu kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan dapur yang sangat dekat dengan taman belakangnya menuju ke ruangan pribadinya. Seishirou sudah hafal betul kalau kakaknya membawa teman, ruang tengah pasti di _invasi_ dan itu akan sangat membuatnya terganggu. Menunggu keringat yang kering, Seishirou duduk di ranjang kamarnya. Ia mengambil fotonya bersama Seijuurou semasa mereka masih kecil. Senyuman kecil merekah di bibirnya.

Beralih dari foto, tangan berkulit putih itu merongoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintar berlapis pembungkus lunak berwarna merah yang terpotong -membiarkan lambang apel tergigit dan lensa kamera serta bulatan senter mini di pojok sana terlihat jelas.

Dibukanya salah satu akun chatingnya dan menemukan nama sang kakak yang tengah _online_ di sana. Iseng ia menyamakan _display picture_ nya dan mengganti namanya. Ia juga menulis sebuah status di akunnya, ia terkikik geli membayangkan orang akan salah mengira jika ia adalah kakaknya.

 _Akashi. S  
'Sekali-kali Dp kembar haha'_

 _Nijimura Shuuzo  
'Sayang sekali, Seishirou aku sudah membedakan nama kalian'_

 _Aomine the dark Daiki  
'Sial kau Seishirou'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Aku akan mengganti Dpku.'_

Seishirou mendecih kesal. Kakaknya sering tidak bisa diajak kompak. Kadang Seishirou juga ingin seperti temannya yang tidak kembar tapi sangat kompak. Dengan kesal Seishirou menggantinya lagi dan mengganti namanya seperti semula.

 _Seishirou  
'Aku sudah menggantinya.'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Aku sudah berniat menggantinya kok'_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya  
'Kalian Spam RU. Dpmu bagus Akashi-kun'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Arigatou Kuroko'_

 _Seishirou  
'Ada dua Akashi disini Tetsuya'_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya  
'Sama-sama, Akashi-kun'_

Decakan kesal dilontarkan lagi. Seishirou terabaikan. Dengan kesal Seishirou membuat sebuah status sebelum menutup aplikasi chatingnya.

 _Seishirou  
'Notice me!'  
_  
Dan tombol _back_ pun di tekan. Seishirou menatap jam di dindingnya, sudah hampir pukul satu. Ia berjanji akan menyerahkan tugas yang diberikan pak Yamanaka, guru privat sekaligus guru Homeschoolingnya di rumah. Tumben memang Seishirou yang biasanya malas kemanapun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah hanya untuk menyerahkan tugas pada gurunya. Mungkin bagi Tanaka, kepala pelayan sekaligus pengasuh kembar Akashi itu suatu perubahan yang sangat besar.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian casualnya, Seishirou menyambar tas di atas meja belajarnya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Mengabaikan atensi sang kakak yang menatapnya sekilas, kakaknya memang dingin padanya jika di depan orang lain.

"Kemana, Sei?" Tanya si sulung pada adik kembarnya.

"Menyerahkan tugas."

"Tumben sekali."

"Hn. _Ittekimasu_ "

" _Itterasai_ "

*****

Seishirou sadar, tubuhnya lemah, ia juga tidak bisa seperti kakaknya yang punya banyak teman. Tapi, selama ini Seishirou maupun Seijuurou tidak pernah mengambil pusing hal itu. Seishirou ingat terakhir kali ia punya teman Seijuurou cemburu. Manis. Kakaknya jarang menunjukan rasa cemburunya. Setelah itu, Seishirou menjauh dari temannya dan memutuskan hanya akan jadi teman untuk sang kakak. Itu membuatnya senang.

Seishirou masih meniti jalan di trotoar jalanan Tokyo, sesekali jarinya mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat di ponselnya. Saling berkirim _e-mail_ dengan satu-satunya teman yang ia punya. Kakaknya sendiri. Seishirou sangat menyayangi Seijuurou hingga ia pikir tidak masalah jika ia tidak mempunyai teman asalkan Seijuurou di sampingnya itu tidak masalah.

 _Seishirou  
'Aku baru saja sampai di jalan Harajuku, sebentar lagi aku sampai'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Sou ka, hati-hati.'_

 _Seishirou  
'Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke salah satu cafe. Aku akan pulang terlambat'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Wakatta.'  
_  
Kakaknya selalu seperti itu dan Seishirou sudah sangat hafal dengan hal itu. Ponsel berbalut pelapis karet merah itu kembali ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Tujuan sudah di depan mata, tanpa basa basi, Seishirou masuk dan menemui orang yang ditujunya.

****

" _Irrasaimasen_!" Sapa salah satu pelayan cafe setelah pintu masuk cafe di buka oleh pemuda 173 cm itu.

Mencari spot yang nyaman untuk duduk dan bersantai. Kursi di pojok ruangan menjadi pilihan, setelah pantat bersentuhan dengan kursi yang empuk dan memesan sebuah cappucino kesukaannya, pemuda sewajah Seijuurou itu mengambil kembali ponsel pintar dari sakunya. _E-mail_ masuk di terima.

 _Akashi. S  
'Boku'_

Ah, Boku adalah panggilan sayang Seijuurou untuk adiknya yang memang selalu memakai kata 'boku' dalam setiap percakapannya untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri. Sementara panggilan sayang dari Seishirou untuk Seijuurou adalah 'Ore'. Alasannya tentu saja sama seperti Seishirou.

 _Seishirou  
'Ya?'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Sedang apa?'_

Tumbenan sekali. Batin Seishirou.

 _Seishirou  
'Duduk di Cafe.'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Dari tadi?'_

 _Seishirou  
'Baru saja, kau sedang apa?'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Sedang bicara.'_

 _Seishirou  
'Dengan?'_

 _Akashi. S  
'Nijimura-san dan Haizaki'_

 _Seishirou  
'Lanjutkan aktifitasmu kak (y)'  
_  
Ah, Seishirou sedang malas mendengar celotehan kakaknya soal teman-temannya sekarang. Setidaknya diam di cafe yang cukup sepi bisa membuat rasa kesalnya hilang sejenak. Melihat sekitar dan otaknya langsung terkoneksi, di dekat cafe itu ada tempat latihan memanah kebetulan Seishirou menyukai olahraga itu. Kemudian, tempat itulah yang langsung masuk kedalam _list_ kunjungannya hari ini.

****

Salah satu hal yang membuat Seijuurou adalah ketika ia membawa temannya ke rumah, maka Seishirou akan menghilang sampai larut malam. Berkali-kali Seijuurou menghubungi adiknya namun tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan adiknya yang pergi sejak siang itu belum juga kembali. Dugaan Seijuurou adalah Seishirou pasti akan nongkrong di salah satu studio memanah di suatu tempat yang lain. Ia sudah menghubungi tempat Seishirou biasa latihan namun bukan jawaban memuaskan yang ia dapatkan.

Seolah pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, baru saja Seijuurou akan menekan tombol panggil untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sosok copy-an dirinya masuk ke rumah membuat Seijuurou membatalkan niatnya.

" _Tadaima._ " Ucap Seishirou dengan nada kelelahan.

"Darimana Sei?"

"Latihan memanah seperti biasa"

"Dimana?"

"Di salah satu studio memanah yang baru di buka. Kak, aku akan mandi dulu. Nanti lanjut." Ujar Seishirou yang di balas anggukan oleh Seijuurou.

*****

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman?" Tanya Seishirou sembari memeluk sang kakak dari belakang.

"...Kadang menyebalkan. Tapi menyenangkan" jawab Seijuurou sembari tersenyum, ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di dada sang adik.

Bukan karena mereka terjebak _incest_ atau para _fujoshi_ jangan dulu berteriak. Mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat hingga saling berpelukan atau mencium satu sama lain itu bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh. Seishirou yang _protektif_ dan Seijuurou yang tidak keberatan diperlalukan seperti itu.

"sepertinya menyenangkan. Apa yang biasa kalian lakukan?"

"Hmm... bermain bersama? Ngobrol dan bercanda bersama. Dan jangan lupakan lagi, ngerumpi" kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Seijuurou

Seishirou membulatkan bibirnya, pelukan dilepaskan berganti posisi menjadi telungkup di sebelah kakaknya.

"Aku sih tidak akan punya teman, mana ada orang yang mau berteman denganku. Yah, tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak akan cemburu lagi padamu. Toh aku juga tidak akan kesepian jika ada kau"

Dan Seishirou berhasil menipu dirinya sendiri.

*****

Didalam sebuah kamar, Seishirou tampak menatap _chating_ grup di ponselnya. Kakaknya dan teman-temannya sedang bercengkrama, dia ingat kata-kata kakaknya tadi malam. Seishirou hanya bisa tersenyum dalam rasa sesaknya. Memilih diam, ia meletakan ponselnya di narkas dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

 _Sepertinya ini akan terus berjalan, aku sudah tidak tahan_. Batin Seishirou sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup menuju alam mimpinya.

The End

Or

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Boku to Kimi Chapter 2

Cast :

\- Akashi Seijuurou

\- Akashi Seishirou

\- Nijimura Shuuzo

\- Generation of Miracles

Genre : friendship, familly

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfiction belong To me

Warn : cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apa bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata,ooc and typos epeliwel

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Seishirou membuka aplikasi _messenger_ nya hanya untuk menyapa orang orang yang berkontak dengannya. Entah sejak kapan itu dimulai tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Seishirou. Pastilah Seishirou yang akan menyapa selamat pagi di statusnya, atau Seijuurou yang ambil _start_ duluan sebelum ia selesai dari ritual kamar mandinya.

 _Akashi. S_

 _'Ohayou'_

 _Seishirou_

 _'Ohayo. Sial aku keduluan'_

 _Akashi. S_

 _'Hm.'_

 _Kuroha Mizuhi_

 _'Recent sudah ramai'_

 _Akashi. S_

 _'Ciye yang kemarin menghapus kontakku, beda nih'_

 _Kuroha Mizuhi_

 _'Ciye yang mengundangku lagi, beda nih'_

Cukup! Seishirou kesal. Apa eksistensinya sebegitu buruk hingga ia di abaikan terus dan diabaikan oleh kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Yang menjadi teman satu-satunya bagi Seishirou. Bercerita pada Shiroha membuatnya tidak bisa banyak membantu. Seishirou akan menggunakan caranya sendiri agar Seijuurou tahu betapa kesal dan cemburunya ia.

08.30 AM, Sarapan. Di meja makan yang cukup besar untuk digunakan oleh 2 remaja di ruangan itu. Dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan permukaan piring menjadikannya alunan yang terdengar mendominasi. Seishirou meletakan alat makannya di atas piring, diraihnya segelas susu dari sisi kanan pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ itu.

"Boku..." Panggil Seijuurou saat Seishirou baru saja akan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Hm?"

" _Gomen_ "

"Untuk?"

"Telah membuatmu lelah. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Seishirou kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga yang berlebihan."

"Hnn.."

Untuk apa kau minta maaf tapi akhirnya di ulang lagi?!. Geram Seishirou dalam hati. Ia kembali menenangkan dirinya, berusaha mengontrol diri sekuat mungkin.

" _Sumanai_." Ucap Seishirou

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf..."

Boleh Seishirou menusuk kepalanya saja dengan pisau?. Kembali ia menenangkan diri.

"Rasa iri dan cemburuku kelewatan sampai membuatku lelah sendiri. Ini bukan salahmu." Seishirou masih bisa elus dada atas kelakuan saudara kembarnya.

"...maaf.."

"Berhenti minta maaf ore."

"Hmm.."

Seishirou terdiam. Minta maaf hanyalah sebuah keformalan belaka atas suatu kesalahan. Itulah yang Seishirou simpulkan dari pembicaraannya. Minta maaf _chek_ , kelakuan? Masih sama. Seishirou ingin terjun bebas saja.

Menit berikutnya hening. Tidak ada yang bicara dari mereka.

"Kalau bingung ingin bicara apa kau bisa pergi dari sini."

3 siku-siku mampir di kening bungsu keluarga Akashi yang memang tidak tertutupi oleh poninya yang pendek. Jika kau tanya siapa orang yang paling menyebalkan, maka dengan senang hari Seishirou akan menjawab dengan nama 'Akashi Seijuurou'.

Seishirou berdiri, menatap sinis calon penerus perusahaan Akashi corp itu yang jelas saja langsung di hadiahi dengan tatapan bingung dari sepasang iris ruby yang dihujam tajam oleh heterochrome.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?.."

"Tidak ada." Jawab Seishirou dongkol.

"... _sou_ " ucap Seijuurou sembari tersenyum. Itu malah membuat Seishirou semakin dongkol. "Aturannya sudah tidak berlaku sekarang.."

"Aturan kalau kita akan saling percaya?"

"Iya." Jawab Seijuurou singkat

Tatapan sinis dan tidak suka semakin menjadi, emosi naik. Dipastikan anak bersurai merah itu sedang murka.

"Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku seijuurou."

Sarkas, sinis, meremehkan.

"Aku percaya padamu saat itu"

"Saat itu. Lalu sekarang tidak."

"Sedikit..."

Boleh Seishirou tertawa? Seijuurou sepertinya sudah tidak mengharapkan keberadaan Seishirou lagi di kehidupannya. Seringaian ditunjukkan.

"Aku selalu jujur padamu. Aku jujur aku cemburu kau bisa begitu ke yang lain tapi ke aku sangat dingin. Jadi merasa sia-sia. Pfft anggaplah aku bohong. Terserah. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun"

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"Memulai pembicaraan, mengobrol panjang. Bukan aku sebagai pendominasi bicara. Bahkan selalu aku yang menyapa. Seolah aku yang mengejarmu." Kekehan miris keluar dari sela bibirnya. Seijuurou terdiam. "Lupakan yang kukatakan. Tidak akan merubah keadaan."

"Saking kejam dan hinanya ya diriku sampai kau bilang aku tidak akan berubah..."

"Keadaan yang tidak mungkin berubah. Tapi kau mungkin saja." Nada meremehkan menghiasi kalimat terakhir sebelum eksistensi si bungsu menghilang. "Cepat pergi ke sekolah."

"Hnn, _ittekimasu_."

" _Itterasai"_

Sosok Seijuurou juga menghilang di balik daun pintu kediaman mereka. Selagi Seishirou menunggu guru privatnya, ia memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu hingga kepalanya sakit. Membandingkan Hati dan Ego. Hingga ia mendapat sebuah keputusan mutlak yang nantinya akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah kenyataan.

Nomor telepon di tekan, nada sambung kemudian terganti oleh sebuah suara dari sebrang telepon.

To be continued...

a/n : hiya akhirnya saya lanjut juga padahal tadinya memang mau dibikin oneshot aja nurufufu semoga suka sama chapter 2 nya


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Boku to Kimi Chapter 3

Cast :

\- Akashi Seijuurou

\- Akashi Seishirou

\- Nijimura Shuuzo

\- Generation of Miracles

Genre : friendship, familly

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfiction belong To me

Warn : cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apa bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam itu, Seijuurou tengah duduk di depan laptopnya. Seishirou yang kebetulan sedang lewat didepan kamarnya langsung masuk karena melihat atensi saudara kembarnya yang tampak sedang asyik di depan layar yang terkoneksi internet itu. Seishirou mendekat dan memeluk sang kakak dari belakang. Walaupun awalnya terperanjat kaget, Seijuurou sedikit tersenyum dan mengelus surai sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidurlah" ujar Seishirou yang di sambut gelengan kepala oleh Akashi sulung "Masih seru main fb?"

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak main fb.." Jawab Seijuurou

"Lalu? Katanya tadi kau ngantuk."

"Aku habis cuci muka.."

"Begadang lagi?" Seishirou menghela nafas, ia tahu benar kebiasaan Seijuurou. Begadang,

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan " _tabun_ "

"Kebiasaan."

Kekehan keluar dari belahan bibir Seijuurou. Ia tahu Akashi bungsu itu sudah mulai kesal " _Gomen, gomen_ "

Dan Seishirou hanya bisa memasang wajah _facepalm_. Dagu di sandarkan pada bahu, Seishirou memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya. Sedikit menghela nafas karena Seishirou merasa Seijuurou hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

"Hmm?"

" _Iie_ "

"Insom lagi sei?" Kali ini pertanyaan keluar dari mulut pemuda ruby sambil mengelus pipi adiknya.

Seishirou mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa kali?"

"3 kali mungkin"

"Berturut-turut?"

Sekali lagi anggukan menjadi jawaban.

"Penyebab insomnia itu apa?"

"Kelelahan tubuh, atau kebiasaan. Kadang banyak fikiran juga bisa jadi penyebab insomnia."

"Banyak pikiran, sei?"

Seharusnya Seishirou tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Dengan terpaksa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

" _Daijoubu?_ " Lagi-lagi elusan kepala di dapatkan Seishirou.

" _Daijoubu._ "

" _Hontou?_ "

Seijuurou menatap Seishirou khawatir. Terkadang ia merasakan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan jika adiknya yang biasanya cukup manja dan _hyperaktif_ berubah menjadi pendiam. Seishirou mengangguk

" _hontou da._ "

Seijuurou berbalik, menatap _heterochrome_ sebelum menarik tubuh sang adik masuk kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Semoga cepat larut.."

" _Arigatou_ "

" _Douita_..masih belum bisa tidur juga?"

"Belum..."

"Mau dinyanyikan nina bobo?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Seishirou spontan dengan wajah _facepalm_ "kau... Hanya milikku kan?"

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan kemudian mengelus kepala adik semata wayangnya "Kukira mau"

"Kau milikku... Ya kan?" Pertanyaan yang sama di ulang Seishirou

Seijuurou menarik Seishirou dalam rengkuhan. Ia hanya terdiam karena menyadari bahwa ia bukan hanya milik Seishirou tapi juga milik teman temannya. Senyum miris tersungging di bibir tipis Seishirou.

"... Tidak ya?"

Seijuurou mengelus kepala Seishiro dengan sayang "Sudah kubilang kan? Semuanya berhak.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak! Seishirou tidak mau itu! Seijuurou miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh memiliki kakaknya selain dia. Seishirou hanya memiliki Seijuurou sebagai kakak dan satu-satunya teman yang ia punya. Ia tidak mau Seijuurou menjadi milik semuanya. Tolong biarkan Seishirou egois sebentar. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

Pelukan di lepas paksa sepihak oleh Akashi yang paling muda.

"Aku tidak mau."

" _Nande_?.."

"Kalau kau mau jadi milik mereka pergilah. Kalau kau ingin jadi milikku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik orang lain selain aku." Deklarasi seenaknya di ucapkan pada sang kakak tertua membuat Seijuurou kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sei.." Seijuurou menghela nafas "Sudah kubilang kan?... jangan begitu.."

" _Iia da!_ "

"...kau ingin aku hanya milikmu?"

Anggukan.

"Bagaimana kalau begini.." Pipi di tangkup, Ruby menghujam Heterochrome "aku tetap berhak dijadikan milik orang lain.. tapi kau yang kuprioritaskan?"

"Tidak mau."

Tidak mengertikah Seijuurou, Seishirou hanya memiliki dirinya, dia tidak suka Seijuurou mengabaikannya. Seishirou tidak suka Seijuurou dingin padanya, ia sangat tidak ingin dinomor duakan oleh Seijuurou.

"Lalu?.."

"Tidak boleh milik orang lain. Punyaku!"

Seijuurou kembali terdiam. Seishirou terdiam. Sebuah keputusan sudah ia ambil. Ia tahu itu akan membuat Seijuurou merasa sangat bimbang Seishirou sudah mencapai final dari apa yang ia perhitungkan. Ia tahu apa yang di inginkan kakaknya, helaan nafas berat ia hembuskan. Menatap kakaknya dengan sedikit sayu yang tidak begitu ketara.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu sekat dengan yang lain, dengan 1 syarat." Ucap Seishirou tiba-tiba.

"1 syarat?.."

"Jangan perduli apapun yang terjadi padaku."

" _Iia da_ "

"Lakukan jika kau ingin bebas."

Kepala Seishirou kembali di elus "kakak macam apa aku yang tidak memperdulikan adiknya sendiri?.."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Jika kau ingin bersama orang lain, jangan perdulikan aku. Kau bisa bebas bersama orang yang kau mau."

Seijuurou menangkap alarm berbahaya, dengan segera ia langsung memeluk Akashi bungsu. Berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenangkan dirimu sei.."

"Aku serius, sei."

"Sekalinya tidak ya tidak, adik bodoh.."

"Aku tidak mau kau jadi milik orang lain. Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihatnya."

"jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Aku serius."

"Aku tidak mau"

"Aku tahu kau lebih ingin yang mana."

Ya, Seishirou tahu yang mana yang akan di pilih Seijuurou, kali ini Seishirou yang mengelus kepala Seijuurou dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Seijuurou terdiam.

"Tidurlah, Kak"

"Apa tidak bisa... sehari saja?.. apa tidak bisa? Kita seperti dulu, na sei?.. kita dulu tidak pernah begini loh.." Seijuurou sudah sangat bimbang dan frustasi. Wajah di benamkan ke dada bidang sang adik.

"Dulu juga pernah begini." Seolah sangat ringan, Seishirou menggendong tubuh Seijuurou dan membaringkannya di kasur. "aku janji akan mengabulkan keinginanmu setelah kau bangun besok pagi."

"tidak usah..."

"Aku sudah berjanji. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya."

Tubuh di tegakkan, si manik heterochrome beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum tangan lain menarik ujung lengan baju Seishirou.

"jangan pergi.."

"kau tidak akan kesepian."

Seijuurou terdiam, Seishirou melepaskan pegangan tangan sang kakak dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Sei.."

Langkah kaki terhenti.

"Jangan pergi.."

"Aku... Hanya memilikimu. Jika kau pergi, aku akan sangat kesepian. Aku tidak mau kesepian, kalau aku pergi kau ada yang lain... Sementara aku tidak."

"kau punya yang lain selain aku..."

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak akan kesepian. Jika kau pergi kau hanya akan membuatku stress"

"Tidak akan kok" senyuman ditampilkan "for the last, kiss me?"

"Ini bukan akhir..." Seijuurou kembali terdiam "Ikanaide..."

"Kiss me?" Ulang Seishirou

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau tidak pergi.."

Seishirou kembali ke sebelah ranjang Seijuurou dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur. Tidurlah."

Seijuurou menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan begadang.."

"Jangan lagi"

"Tidak ada yang berhak memberiku sebuah perintah"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Sei.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan pergi.."

"Aku hanya ke kamarku untuk tidur."

"Besok?"

"Besok saat kau bangun aku masih tidur. Aku lelah."

"Eh?"

"Aku sangat lelah, mungkin telat bangun."

" _Daijoubu_?.."

" _Daijoubu da, oyasumi._ "

Dan pintu kamar di tutup, Seijuurou menatap nanar pintu kamar yang di tutup dari luar sementara Seishirou menatap langit langit ruangan dengan sedikit enggan.

Maaf Seijuurou... Aku tidak tahan lagi. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan temanmu.

Esoknya, Seijuurou sudah tampak berdiri di depan kamar Seishirou. Mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan pelan berharap sang empunya membukakan pintu, tumben untuk Seijuurou melihat Seishirou masih tidur padahal waktu sudah mendekati jam makan siang.

Pintu tidak kunjung di buka, Seijuurou memaksa masuk. Baru kali ini Seijuurou melihat adiknya yang sangat mudah terganggu bahkan dengan suara sendok jatuh saat tidur kali ini tidak bangun padahal ia sudah mengetuk pintu dengan cukup keras.

"Sei? Aku masuk ya?"

Seishirou sedang tidur dengan nyamannya di atas kasur, selimut masih dipakai. Seijuurou tersenyum, ia membuka tirai hingga cahaya matahari diluar menyinari tubuh Seishirou.

"Sei, mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Cepatlah bangun."

Tidak ada respon.

"Seiii! Ayo bangun! Ini sudah siang! Kau selelah apa sih sampai tidur sampai sesiang ini?" Desah kesal keluar dari keduabelah bibir Seijuurou.

Seishirou masih menikmati mimpinya. Seijuurou merangkak naik keatas, mengguncangkan tubuh Seishirou. Tidak ada respon tapi tubuhnya sangat dingin. Seijuurou mencoba positive thinking.

"Kau baru mandi ya? Sampai di selimuti begini. Lalu kau ketiduran... Kan?"

Seijuurou memeluk Seishirou yang sudah dingin dan kaku, menatap tidak percaya, disibakkan selimut dari tubuh Seishirou. Iris Rubynya kembali membulat. Luka tusukan di dada kiri Seishirou. Darah dimana mana.

"Hentikan permainan ini, Seishirou... Ini tidak lucu... Kau bilang kita masih bisa bersama kan?... "

Dan tangis Seijuurou pecah. Seishirou memang lebih memilih mati daripada terus merasa kesepian.

' _Kakak tidak akan kesepian karena kakak punya teman, sementara aku yang selalu sendirian akan mencari temanku di alam lain'_

 **The End**

 **a/n. ini udah tamat ya? makasih yang udah sempat sempatan memfav, follows dan mereview. sampai ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya**

 **salam hangat,**

 **Hasegawa Seita**


End file.
